Evangelion Days X no Himitsu
by goldtopin
Summary: : Este fanfic toma lugar en Mante-3 (Una vil copia de Tokio-3) en el sueño de Shinji de su mundo perfecto, contiene género de romance, escolares y un poco de lemon. Escribiré con regionalismos de mi zona para darle un sabor más del norte de México. Es algo así como si los personajes fueran mexicanos y tuvieran problemas de jóvenes mexicanos, disfrútenla.


**Evangelion Days X no Himitsu. **

**Resumen: **Este fanfic toma lugar en Mante-3 (Una vil copia de Tokio-3) Pero en el sueño de Shinji de su mundo perfecto, contiene género de romance, escolares y un poco de lemmon. Escribiré con regionalismos de mi zona para darle un sabor más norteño.

Un personaje (Mujer) del anime School Days que no es muy conocida y otras dos chicas de los animes Nazo no Kanojo X y Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu entran a la vida de Shinji pero ¿Asuka y Rei podrían dejar que esto pase? Esto lo leerán a continuación.

Es un día tranquilo en la vida de Shinji, va hacia su escuela caminando con Asuka cuando de pronto se le olvido su almuerzo en su casa.

-Asuka- Shinji eres un pendejo siempre se te tiene que olvidar todo.

-Shinji- Perdón Asuka es que venía pensando en que no tengo dinero para la peda del viernes y no sé cómo le hare para pedirle prestado a mis jefes.

-Asuka- Pero si eres un estúpido además ¿A qué vas a ir? Comoquiera ninguna chica te pela y te pones ebrio con media caguama. (Riéndose)

-Shinji- Esta vez tengo fe de conseguir una linda chica que me quiera por mis sentimientos y no sea mala onda así como tú. (Mirando hacia el suelo)

-Asuka- Sigue soñando Shinji, las chicas siempre amaremos a los pelados que sean atrevidos, fuertes y que no sean pendejos. Así que tú no tienes ninguna de esas características. Puñetas (Se agarra el cuerpo un poco sensual sin ningún motivo aparente)

Ambos llegan al salón y Shinji se encuentra con Kensuke y Touji. Asuka se encuentra con Hikari.

Shinji conversa con sus amigos y lo mismo hace Asuka con su mejor amiga.

-Touji- Ya vieron el nuevo video de Sasha Grey, es mi actriz porno favorita sin duda alguna (Pone cara de excitación)

-Kensuke- Oh no lo he visto, mi padre se dio cuenta que había utilizado su tarjeta de crédito para comprar una membresía en Brazzers (Triste)

-Shinji- Mis padres pusieron un software de protección paternal en la computadora de la casa y así que no puedo entrar al porno, mi padre es el único que se sabe la contraseña y estoy seguro que el sí puede ver todo el porno del mundo (Decepcionado de la vida)

Entra el maestro el cual siempre da el mismo sermón sobre el segundo impacto.

-Maestro- Buenos días jóvenes alumnos.

-Alumnos- Buenos días querido profesor.

-Maestro- Bueno alumnos les presentaré hoy a una estudiante nueva, pásale mija.

En ese momento entra una chica de estatura baja, con un cuerpo plano pero adorable, ojos rojos y un gran moño de ese mismo color sobre su pelo largo y negro.

-Maestro- Alumnos les presento a Setsuna Kiyoura, ella se acaba de mudar, viene de Francia pero nació aquí, Señorita Kiyoura podría decirnos a toda la clase en pocas palabras como se siente al llegar a esta institución educativa.

-Setsuna- Bien. (Sin una expresión en su rostro)

-Maestro- Esta bien, no importas cuantas palabras utilices al hablar mientras sepas utilizar bien tu cerebro, bueno señorita Kiyoura puede sentarse en ese banco de al fondo a la derecha.

La clase prosiguió y el maldito maestro comenzó a dar su sermón diario sobre el segundo impacto, como siempre nadie le tomaba atención excepto Setsuna, la apuntaba lo más importante.

Timbraron para receso y como todos vieron lo tímida que era prefirieron no hablarle, en el salón se quedó Shinji, Kensuke y Touji para platicar, también se quedarían Asuka y Hikari para hacer lo mismo. En su banco se quedaba sentada Setsuna y en la otra esquina también se quedaba sentada Rei que igual no platica con nadie.

-Touji- Ya vieron a la nueva, es demasiado rara y plana, eso la hace automáticamente fea (Expresión de disgusto)

-Kensuke- Pero igual Ayanami es rara.

-Touji- Si pero Ayanami es candente y si le doy. Bueno y ¿Tú que piensas al respecto de la nueva, Shinji?

-Shinji- …. Emmm pues no habla, debe de ser una chica que solo lee libros y ve anime, me imagino que en su casa deben sus padres deben de ser muy estrictos.

Asuka y Hikari hablaban sobre el mismo tema.

-Asuka- Ya viste a la nueva se cree mucho porque lee mucho, de seguro son libros de autoayuda porque no tiene autoestima la pobre chica.

-Hikari- Si, es una ingenua y una rara.

Timbraron ya para entrar, siguieron las clases y ese maldito maestro siguió con la segunda parte de su sermón sobre el segundo impacto.

Ya al fin timbraron para salir.

-Maestro- Bueno jóvenes estudiantes, nos vemos el lunes, cuídense, adiós.

Todos salen muy felices porque habrá una fiesta en la noche donde todos los del salón se emborracharán, salen en grupo platicando de cuanta cerveza y carne asada comprarán para la fiesta, mientras Shinji ve que Setsuna va caminando sola y el decide ir a intentar hablarle mientras todos se van al supermercado.

-Shinji- Hola setsuna, yo me llamo Shinji Pérez y estamos en el mismo salón. (Sonriendo pero tembloroso)

-Setsuna- …. (No dijo nada y seguía caminando)

-Shinji- Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa si quieres.

-Setsuna-…. (Siguió caminando)

-Shinji- Okay, te has dado cuenta que en estas fechas se siente mucho más calor, nunca he entendido porque aunque ya sé que es verano pero se siente mucho más calor que en los veranos pasados. (Nervioso)

-Setsuna-…. (Saco su DS y empezó a jugar Space Invaders)

-Shinji- A que buen juego es ese, yo lo jugaba en maquinitas pero siempre perdía con la última nave.

-Setsuna-…. (Sigue caminando sin dar muestras de vida)

En eso pasan enfrente del supermercado y una anciana se cae con sus bolsas llenas de productos, en ese momento Shinji demostró lo buena persona que es y ayuda a la anciana a levantarse y cargo sus bolsas para llevarlas al taxi que abordaría la anciana. Todo eso lo vio Setsuna pero igual no mostro ningún signo de vida. Siguieron caminando.

-Setsuna- ¿Por qué ayudaste a aquella anciana? (sin mostrar alguna expresión)

-Shinji- No lo sé, siempre trato de ayudar a los demás antes que ayudarme a mí, todos me dicen idiota por hacer eso pero a mí me gusta sentirme como un trampolín que ayuda a los demás a subir hasta el cielo.

Esas palabras que Shinji las dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón hicieron sentir a Setsuna ruborizada de las mejillas, ella sintió una pequeña atracción por Shinji.

-Setsuna- Shinji ¿Crees que el mundo pueda cambiar?

-Shinji- Tal vez si hay alguien que toma la iniciativa para hacer lo posible yo tengo la certeza de que si pueda cambiar.

-Setsuna- ¿Qué piensas acerca del amor?

-Shinji- El amor siempre va a existir pero muchas personas no saben cómo recibirlo, la naturaleza, la familia, los amigos, muchísimas cosas nos dan amor pero existen personas que solo buscan placeres carnales y creen que eso es amor.

-Setsuna- Esta bien, muy buena respuesta. Bueno hemos llegado a mi casa, nos vemos el lunes Shinji. Adiós. (Por fin muestra una expresión y es una sonrisa muy sincera, de esas que salen del alma junto con unas mejillas ruborizadas)

Shinji se va caminando feliz porque platico muy bien con alguien sobre cosas que si tienen importancia y en ese momento que estuvo con Setsuna se olvidó completamente de que quería seducirla, él había hablado sinceramente con ella y se entendieron muy bien.

=Pensamiento de shinji= Setsuna es muy genial, es como un espécimen en peligro de extinción y yo pienso que es bonita, quisiera charlar todos los días con ella.

Shinji llega a su casa y come junto con sus padres la rica comida que preparó su madre.

-Yui- Shinji, hijo ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

-Shinji- Muy bien mamá aprendí muchas cosas nuevas sobre el segundo impacto que me servirán para ser un gran maestro igual que mi maestro.

=Pensamiento de Shinji= Maldito maestro siempre tiene que hablar de la misma estupidez, quisiera que algún día hablara de la segunda guerra mundial o de que Cuauhtémoc Blanco nunca ha fallado un penal en toda su vida.

-Gendo- Esta bien hijo, ese maestro es muy sabio, dicen que le enseño a unos Gorilas a hablar.

=Pensamiento de Shinji= De seguro les enseño a hablar solo mierda del segundo impacto.

-Shinji- Oye papá, no me quisieras prestar 50 varos para en la noche asistir a la fiesta en casa de Touji, asistirán todos mis compañeritos del instituto.

-Gendo- Si, claro hijo no hay ningún problema, ten aquí están.

-Yui- Si hijo sal a divertirte, ya estás en la edad de salir y conocer chicas nuevas (sonriendo)

=Pensamiento de Yui= Shinji siempre pide dinero, pero si hubiera salido mujer ya nos hubiera dejado en la pobreza extrema.

-Shinji- Bueno papá y mamá ya termine de comer y voy a mi cuarto a descansar un rato y seguir meditando sobre el segundo impacto.

Shinji sube a su cuarto y se pone a escuchar una canción de pitbull.

En la casa de Setsuna las cosas eran algo distintas.

-Setsuna- Hola papá, ya llegue.

-Deyaniree- Tu padre acaba de salir a Francia para la exposición de una de sus obras.

-Setsuna- Esta bien madrastra, ¿No hay nada de comer?

-Deyaniree- Si, ahí está la sopa nissi, solo échale el agua caliente y ya.

=Pensamiento de Setsuna= Todavía no logro entender porque mi padre dejo a mi madre pero esta tipa nunca me ha caído bien, no sé porque se tuvo que casar con ella.

Setsuna sube su sopa nissi y se la come en su cuarto encerrada escuchando música de los Beatles porque eso la calma cuando siente ira, en eso se pone a pensar en cómo será la vida de Shinji, ella tiene el primer indicio del enamoramiento y es la primera vez que lo siente.

=pensamiento de Setsuna= ¿Shinji tendrá padres? ¿Cómo serán? ¿Serán gays? Es que shinji no se va tan macho que digamos, ¿Shinji será feliz? Hay demonios! Porque me tuve de enamorar, ¿Será enamoramiento lo que siento? Maldita sea no sé qué hacer.

Asuka entra al cuarto de Shinji a despertarlo.

-Asuka- Shinji, despiértate animal! Ya falta 1 hora para que comience la fiesta, báñate y yo te espero afuera.

-Shinji- está bien.

Shinji se bañó y pues como cualquier adolescente en esa etapa pues no tiene que faltarle masturbarse por lo menos una vez al día, lo hizo pensando en su maestra auxiliar llama Misato, Shinji desde que conoció la masturbación piensa mucho en ella, para un chico adolescente es normal eso.

Ya salió de su casa ya vestido para ir a casa de Touji, Asuka había agarrado sin permiso las llaves del coche de su padre, pasaron también por Hikari y Kensuke. Llegaron a casa de Touji y ya estaban todos sus demás compañeritos en la fiesta, claro excepto Rei y Setsuna.

Setsuna estaba en su cuarto dibujando y haciendo fanfics de ella junto con Shinji salvando Hogwarts de Lord Voldemort y también recuperando el anillo de poder del señor de los anillos. Bueno total que esa chica ya hasta se imaginaba todos los hijos que tendría con shinji y así se quedó dormida justamente a las 21:17 de la noche. En esa misma hora se encuentra shinji en la fiesta realmente aburrido, con una caguama en la mano ya muy caliente porque lleva una hora desde que la abrió y no se la ha terminado, todos los invitados están bailando embriagándose, follando y hasta jugando Scrabble de prenda (Osea que el que pierda la partida se tiene que quitar una prenda) él se sentía muy aburrido y mejor se fue a su casa caminando.

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, si les gusto o no pueden hacermelo saber y solo lo hago para entretener a toda la raza que lo lea n.n. no hay fines de lucro.


End file.
